


A Lesson in Awareness

by BunnyDal



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hardcore, Tentacles, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyDal/pseuds/BunnyDal
Summary: “I don't know about a modern zombie outbreak but they do make it reeeeal easy for people not to pay attention,” he drawled. There was a husky quality to it that leaned softly on grating but in a good way. It vibrated into your mind, almost grinding against the synapses in your brain and making your thoughts fuzzy as you tried to focus on the conversation. It was utterly hypnotic.Maybe it was a good thing you left your phone at home...or is being aware of everything actually more of a curse than a blessing?
Relationships: Sexual Offenderman/Original Female Character(s), Sexual Offenderman/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	A Lesson in Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, BunnyDal here. I just learned about the SO lore and my hands just started to write...without my permission. They do that sometimes. Apologies in advance for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I edit my stories myself and sometimes don't catch everything. This story is written in the 2nd person perspective so it may be a bit jarring at first. Anyway, let me know what you think. I accept all criticisms.
> 
> Edit - 2/12/21 - I've been reading this story back a few times and made some edits to make it...easier to read.

You were hunkered down in your thick coat for any sliver of warmth you could savor, looking into the darkness of winter in the downtown area where you worked. Your posture hunched slightly, gloved fingers being held in front of your face as you blew warm air against the fabric. 

Outside on the dark train platform, you watched as snow softly drifted down from above. Just the sight of it made you shiver more, the knowledge that winter was beginning starting to set in. At least it was pretty to look at. Every now and then, you’d poke your head out to look down the tracks, desperately looking for your train in the almost empty station. 

The monitor that cited train arrivals continued to flash ETA’s and the weather but yours had no time listed whatsoever. Instead there was a helpful _‘ETA UNKNOWN’_ notice plastered next to the route. With an aggravated sigh, you dig your nose down into your scarf. You left your phone at home earlier that day so, watching the monitor was your only source of entertainment.

Funnily enough, you were surprised that you had time to panic about the fact that your phone wasn't on you. It could have been worse, though. You could have lost your car keys and been stranded at that job. Great job brain! The thought made you scowl, glaring at an old piece of gum smudged black from bike tracks, shit and grime.

Ugh, that _job_.

It was your first real one after college, the absolute bane of your existence. Being hours away from home with the car and train ride was inconvenient to say the least but the pay made it a downright insult. It was one of those mass-hire, high turnaround jobs you got through a temp to perm agency. The kind that specifically targeted desperate college graduates with the promise of a rewarding, fulfilling job.

Bullshit.

Honestly speaking, the pay wasn’t that bad if you got permanently hired. Perm employees got a huge pay hike and much cushier benefits. The process took nearly a year or more though and most people opted out but not you! You were bright eyed, bushy tailed and broke– so you stayed. 

It wasn't retail bad, but it was bad. Every call you took lowly sapped you of your sanity and patience. Just the amount of times you had to explain to ‘functioning’ adults simple concepts was enough to make even a nun blow her top. The stress made your temples pound like crazy.

_“No sir. We have no plumbers available at 7pm at night to look at why your water is now scalding hot when the dial is turned to scalding hot.”_ You could always, I don’t know, listen?

_“No ma’am. Ice makers will have to be repaired during normal business hours. I’m sorry you can’t make ice and we’re ruining your party.”_ Who the fuck doesn’t understand the concept of the making ice with an ice tray?

You supposed entitled people just wanted the world to bend around them by any means necessary. Tough. The world was a bitch and just because you were paid to take calls didn’t mean you had magical powers to change it.

Oh and the work environment…the toxic work environment. Advertised as laid back, high-energy and all-around team building (complete with team spirit group ups every morning), you thought that it would be a nice change from the college crowd. In reality, it was an environment you haven't seen since high-school. Put it all together and what have you got? Ding ding, a fucking call-center.

Team building? They had to mean the ladies that gossiped with their teams (read: cliques) all the time to keep from getting on calls? It was wonderful to get their leftovers 50-60 calls a night because they shut down at 3pm…even though their shift officially ended at 5. They all seemed nice enough when you walked in though, knowing you’d be taking their volume and smiling their shit-eating grins. The guys were more tolerable, but all seemed to be suddenly busy with dispatching ‘emergency tickets’ when your shift started.

If you complained, as your group often did, you were told to suck it up. Hard work was how you got ahead in the company! You wouldn’t have time to pay attention to other people if you were working nearly as hard as you were complaining! You were slammed from the moment you walked in, drained when you walked out and all you looked forward to anymore was the solace of quiet in your home.

Giving a quiet, bitter laugh, you rocked back slightly on your heels. Ah, what you wouldn’t have given for a pit would open under your feet. No no, better! For the train to come on time for once in its miserable life. The screen that displayed the weather often flickered back to the train ETA's...and yours was missing still.

It could only mean one thing, but you kept hopeful that after working for almost ten hours. That's why you kept peering down the dark track, wishing for lights to be just beyond the small turn in your station to cart you home.

**“Attention passengers. We regret to inform you that, due to an accident on the tracks, all trains have been delayed. The ETA is currently unknown. We apologize for the inconvenience!”**

Scowling, you roll your eyes at the announcement. What the fuck good was hope anyway? You along with a few other people swear loudly but the others have solace; their phones. You have no such luck. You will yourself to take a sobering breath.

Okay, so maybe you were a bit frustrated at your job. No one wanted to be doing countless hours of work and dealing with people who felt entitled to make life a living hell. Maybe you weren’t exactly where you saw yourself back when you started college but it wasn’t like you were stuck. You lived alone now, made a comfortable living and were slowly growing a nice savings. That was an accomplishment, right?

Yeah! You had freedom and independence and the people at work weren't… _that_ intolerable. You had made a few good friends there and if you wanted, you could move on to bigger, brighter things. Puffing up with optimism, you resolved to redo your resume that night and start job hunting. Life was all about taking small baby steps in the right direction.

Content, you gave in to the urge to lean back and close your eyes, letting the darkness take over your vision. The different smells that filtered into your nose would have made tourist gag; the sharp ammonia of stale piss, countless colognes and perfumes melding together and the bitter tang of beer. You had been in the shuttle for so long that your brain had already made you blind to it.

After a while your legs started to feel tired, so you circled around to look for a bench to sit on. A rather plump old woman sat hunched over on the only clean bench that you chose. She hovered a bit too close to you, but you paid it no mind. You had to admit that the warmth she emitted was a nice block against the gust of air that would wash over the area.

Her soft snores and the whoosh of air relaxed you despite the smell. It was like one of those ASMR videos you'd been into lately. You couldn’t ignore the sweet pull of sleep and found yourself nodding off into a doze. You'd hear if the train came in...

Relaxing after so long in front of a computer screen was wonderful. Another announcement later, you felt a displacement of air in the open seat next to you. It snapped you out of your doze a bit putting you slightly on edge. Your brain, frazzled from stress, tried to get you to relax again but a gloved hand prodded at your shoulder. Making an affronted noise, you straighten to glare at the offending person who simply waved imploringly down at you.

It was a bit dark where you and the old woman had chosen to sit, probably due to most of the fluorescent lights being out of order. Despite this, you could just make out a tall, shadowed figure as you squinted tiredly. 

He seemed to tower over both of you with a dark hat obscured most of his face. He wore a thick black tie that looked to be used in place of scarf. In fact, he was clad entirely in black like some of the businessmen you saw lurking around. Every other part of his body was covered with a trench-coat and his feet were clad in a pair of work-appropriate boots. 

It was off putting but you cleared your throat and faced in his general direction. Seeing you turn, he hunched his shoulders to stoop down closer to your ear.

“Hey, do you have the time?” was his simple question.

What little you could see of his mouth was nothing but gleaming white. He kept his voice soft and quiet, but it gave you pause. It was…amazingly pleasant. Your lips parted a bit as you quietly stuttered; a shy, nervous bubble forming in your throat. You felt your hackles, which had risen automatically at being bugged by a stranger, relax. Sleepily, you mutter that you didn’t have your phone, but the screen would show the time soon.

This seemed to amuse the man next to you. 

“What kind of millennial are you?” His voice grew a bit louder, more playful.

“Not a very good one.”

“Damn right! I don't think I've seen a kid alive today who isn’t wired to their cell phone like some kind of zombie,” he snickers, and you find yourself giving a tired chuckle. 

Old men were friendly enough if you talked to them. Not that he sounded incredibly old though. There was something about his diction, the way his deep voice rolled over every carefully placed word gave you the impression.

“Don't you know that cell phones will cause the modern zombie outbreak?” you hear yourself say, fully relaxed and even eager to give input. “Mind control and all.” 

This sent him into a flurry of chuckles, his arm moving over to brush your shoulder as you two were huddled close due to his stoop.

The simple contact made warm shivers travel down your spine. He –was well into your personal bubble. You started to pull away, but he drew closer, the smell of blood wafting into your nose on your surprised inhale. 

“I don't know about a modern zombie outbreak but they do make it reeeeal easy for people not to pay attention,” he drawled. 

There was a husky quality to it that leaned softly on grating but in a good way. It vibrated into your mind, almost grinding against the synapses in your brain. You tried focus more clearly on the conversation but it was utterly hypnotic.

“No I swear!” You gasp breathlessly, nervously looking away to play with your hair, “one of my friends has a whole conspiracy theory on that. She suspects G**gle will create a mind control auditory beat and make everyone fall prey to them. Like, G**gle zombies or something.”

“Your friend sounds awfully imaginative...” he closed what little space was between you and leaned down so you can hear his reply. 

He fucking _purred _it right in your ear, actually. There was a sting arousal that sat heavily in your loins. His breath was strangely cold now that he was close enough for it to fan across your face.__

____

____

____

“She's a riot,” you manage weakly, “I mean...she is a little weird but that's why she's so awesome.”

____

____

____

“Mm...” you can feel him studying you. 

____

Internally, you feel conflicted between melting into a puddle at his feet and…terror.

____

____

____

Terror? Yeah...just under this pit of sudden desire stirring just under your skin, you feel unsettled. You couldn’t help but akin to what a fly caught in a web must feel, accepting its fate of becoming a spider’s food.

____

____

____

A sudden sound from the tracks had you jumping and distracted your companion enough for him to lift his head. A bottle was thrown onto the tracks and some thugs started to laugh heartily as it burst into millions of green shards. The noise was enough to break whatever spell you had fallen under. The man next to you stiffened.

____

__You quickly get to your feet._ _

____

“I... I’m sorry. I have to find a bathroom,” you note, your eyes darting around nervously but the man simply leans back. 

____

His posture was relaxed, cocksure, with his impossibly long legs stretched and crossed at the ankle. The terrified feeling sank deep into your stomach. It was like whatever he was doing, he felt he didn’t even need to try.

____

____

____

“Cool. Thanks for the chat.” his reply threw you off guard, but your gut told you not to pause. 

____

Shuffling off, you just barely caught him raising his gloved hand in a slight farewell out of the corner of your eye. Turning and speed-walking, you reached the bathrooms on the lower floor. Fear and adrenaline coursed through your system as you quickly locked the bathroom door and then huddle yourself into a stall.

____

____

____

For a few minutes, you slapped your cheeks and willed yourself to relax, looking at the grimy wall that housed an even grimier toilet. Everything about the encounter upstairs read 'creep' but your libido was still warmed. You needed to weigh your options.

____

____

____

This was clearly going to end in one of two ways. From what your gut was telling you, he was most likely bad news. Great! Why you? On today of all days?! Taking a few more breaths, you hold back a gag from the smell and cover your mouth.

____

____

____

Okay, okay, so how do you get out of this situation? You had already paid your fare…you could always transfer to a bus for free! 

____

____

____

____

Or…the train station was being heavily monitored. There were policemen walking the drug hounds through the tunnels. If you let them know, they’d watch you and bam! That guy would be dog chow in seconds! From your revved up state, your libido quietly piped that you should give him the benefit of the doubt. The man _had_ been nothing but nice...would it really be so bad if he just wanted to chat you up? 

____

____

____

Yeah, no. You firmly stomped out that idea and got yourself into survival mode. 

____

____

____

Resolved, you start to make your way out of the bathroom and down the secluded corridor leading back to the shuttle.

____

____

____

_Thump, clop thump._

____

____

____

Someone was coming toward you, but you couldn’t see a soul in the dark tunnel. Half of the lights down this way seemed to have blown after you walked into the bathroom. Your confidence shook and you started to inch back. Whoever was walking toward you had tough sounding shoe, like loafers…or boots.

____

____

____

_Clop, clop, thump, shuffle._

____

____

____

Uttering a curse, you turned and rushed back to the bathroom as quietly as you can. You could tell there wasn't much distance between you and whoever was behind you but there was just enough time...

____

____

____

_Clop clop, thump, clop clop._

____

____

____

The door to the bathroom banged open and you darted behind it. You manage to secure the lock and hug your body against it as a barricade to prevent anyone from entering. The footsteps continued to draw closer before coming to a swift stop. Your heart sat in your throat as you mind raced.

____

____

____

Holding your hand over your mouth tightly, you whimper as you hear a loud and obnoxious _belch_ followed by the meaty thump of a body. Is…did he kill someone?

____

____

____

Still too terrified to move, you hold yourself against the door to listen as the person outside starts to drunkenly babble about needing to pee. The acute smell of fresh urine followed and, while you're weren’t relieved to have to inch out around a drunkard, you were relieved that this was the worst you’d have to deal with.

____

____

____

You inched your way out around a middle-aged salesman who was now asleep in his own piss and continue on your way. Shaking your head, you chuckle softly at your wild imagination. The guy from upstairs was probably just a harmless, bored, old guy who liked to chat up anyone who’d listen.

____

____

____

The stress had to be really getting to you. The next job you find would need to be walking distance away…for sanities sake. Reaching the turn in the corridor to the station, you see a silhouette of a tall figure wearing a hat. Dread settles in your stomach and you stop walking. It couldn't be...

____

____

____

With a small sound of terror, you prepare to book it when he spoke. It was different from when you chatted before. All the worry eased from you like fresh blood oozing from an open wound. Your body suddenly relaxed and went limp, like you were a cat grabbed by the scruff. Your subconscious throbbed against your temples, fighting to keep you aware to this danger 

____

____

____

“Hello again…” He greets, taking off his hat as he comes closer, but you still couldn't see well in this light. 

____

He follows this up with what you feel is a mirthful look at your paralyzed form, your eyes slightly wet from both fear and frustration. You glare hotly at him, mentally resisting whatever was keeping you still and wishing him a fiery death. What else could you do?

____

____

____

“Aaah—that look in your eyes is so _delicious…_ ” his tone was giddy and in a trick of the light, you could make out his mouth. 

____

His lips were thin, but beyond them was like looking into the mouth of a shark or a piranha. Your glare lost some of its heat. Whatever bravado you had was choked nice and slow. Your eyes tear up delighting him as he gave a heavy, aroused chuckle. Utterly sadistic.

____

____

____

As he drew closer, images of being eaten alive assault your mind, flying across your blurry vision like a kaleidoscope. Sweat started to trickle down your back at the predatory stare and you mentally cry out for help from someone…anyone!

____

____

____

Your prayers seemed to fall on deaf ears as his gloved hand suddenly shot out, a rose between his fingers. _What?_ He offered it to you, waiting for you to take it and distantly, you can hear a buzzing sound suddenly fall silent. It wasn’t what you were expecting, sure, but it wasn’t a knife so your mind relaxed just for a few seconds.

____

____

____

The moment the rose was out in plain sight, you could move again. He watched as you take stock of your situation, searching desperately for an exit, but his large frame blocked the only path out of the tunnel. His grin widened with that same cocksure air. He was toying with you.

____

____

____

Your brain devised a quick plan to skate by. Play along with this psycho until he let his guard down. If you learned anything from your self-defense class, it was not to provoke an attacker. All you needed to do was get to your car keys. You kept a small box cutter on them. You could slash him and run like a bat out of hell. There were alarm bells sounding in your head at your plan but what choice did you have…? You’re were not going to die like this!

____

____

____

Just as your fingers inched toward the flower, so close you could prick your finger on it thorns, a noisy group of girls flocked down the tunnel with boisterous laughter and squeals. Blinking rapidly, you snatched your hand back and glared at the man above you, watching his mouth warp into a sneer. Your eyes watered up a bit in relief. As the girls came into view, he left. To you, he seemed to vanish into the darkness.

____

__What the hell was that freak?_ _

____

The girls cast you a glance and look at each other, starting to giggle again. Before one of them can approach you, you were dashing out of the dim area. As you neared the turn aisles to leave and take the bus instead, you hear the roar of a train making it to the station. Running back to the platforms, you were just in time to see your train open its doors.

____

____

____

Tense and more than a little frazzled, you boarded your train and huddled into one of the seats near the door. Preparing to bury your head in your hands, you caught a glimpse of that man in black flashing you that terrifying, predatory smile as he waves to the departing train.

____

__***  
_ _

____

You made it home that night still shell shocked. Your throat dry as the experience roved around in your head. You could feel goosebumps rising on your skin. God fuck that was such psychopath territory. Just the thought of it—no, it was just shock. Eventually, you reached your little apartment and tiredly open your door. Finally in the comfort of your home, a frantic and high-pitched laugh burst from your lips. 

____

____

____

You struggled out of your clothes trying to hold back your tears of pure panic. Whatever was going on down in that tunnel was just bad luck. You'd be fine...you were fine. Reassured and drained, you run through the ritual of feeding your snarky little cat and made yourself a quick pop tart.

____

____

____

Grabbing a glass of water to wash down your meager dinner, you shuffled into you room and sprawl on your bed. You only took one bite of your ‘dinner’ and threw the rest in the garbage. The taste made your stomach heave disquietly. Silvery moonlight made an eerie glow shown on your things making the moment even more surreal as you shakily sipped on your water.

____

____

____

Looking down at the sloshing liquid, the events from before slowly simmered back to the surface of your mind. Your fingers trembled as you grit your teeth in terror, humiliation and anger.

____

__Seriously, fuck that guy…_ _

____

The memory nagged in your mind like a tumor; that smile with too white teeth…too sharp…too predatory. Shuddering, you grabbed your ornery pet who hopped on your bed to groom himself. He complained, violently, but he didn’t completely leave when you let him go.

____

____

____

You felt him move around on the bed and settle near your feet. It’s funny how having a pet made things much more tolerable. Smirking, you could feel his feline glare at having been so rudely manhandled. You laughed as he moved to the other side of the bed. Only when you felt him settle did you allow yourself relax and sunk into your pillow.

____

__  
***  
_ _

____

The only reason you knew you were dreaming was the darkness. It was less like a dim room and more like your eyes were glued shut. Your heart thundered in your ears as every other senses become hypersensitive, the air in the room having grown even colder than when you drifted off. 

____

____

____

“Hhk!” You let out a surprised squeak as something brushed against your skin every so often. What you could now identify as cold fingers trailed over one side of your neck. They flexed and suddenly your face was held still as a tongue swiped under your chin. It was inhumanly long and slightly rough, the smell of blood and death wafted into your nose. 

____

____

____

Disgusted, you threw your hands up to hit the offensive person, but your wrists were caught in a large, spidery-fingered hand. The person atop you held them down tight above your head, not even giving you the hope that you could have struggled free with their iron grip. When you bucked to try, your arms felt like they would get ripped from their sockets.

____

____

____

“Don’t fight me...” The words were purred in your ears…and you whimper. _You knew this voice._ Struggling to cry out, he gave a soft laugh at your useless attempts to fight.

____

____

____

“Reeee…lax~” His tone shifted, playful and hypnotic but authoritative and menacing. With horror, you feel your body slowly melt underneath him…leaning into him…opening to him. With a mocking laugh, the bed shifted as the man above you greedily took advantage of your prone, powerless form.

____

____

____

Your world soon boiled down to naked skin, thick, hot grinding and _chewing._ Your sense of reality seemed to be awash in a scent like burnt honey, sweat and the metallic tang of iron. Every now and then, you caught an animal sound of pure bliss but couldn’t tell who it was coming from... Slowly, you could feel your mind shifting from petrified horror to a slow burning ecstasy.

____

____

____

The air circling over your naked body amplified what felt like millions of fingers…all over your hypersensitive skin. At this point you could barely even breathe. Your sharp, billowing pleasure was only displaced by a minute pain. Rough, powerful chewing followed each culminating thrust then a satisfied moan and a wet, grotesque swallow.

____

____

____

The feeling thrusting seemed to get harder…more in-depth and you throbbed for it like you never have before. There was panting in your ear, a set of thin lips sticky with what you were sure now to be blood. Like a love-stricken pet, you leaned in and cried out in pure rapture…

____

___  
***  
_

____

Your phone alarm had you gasping as you sat up in your bed, nearly falling off the side to pull away from...nothing. Wide-eyed, you stared at the door to your room, finding it closed just as you’d left it. Your bratty cat had turned on his back on the opposite side of the bed, sleeping not unlike a toddler. The sun had just risen, dying your room in harsh, vivid reds that made your head swim uncomfortably. Impulsively, you reached up around to frantically touch your limbs and had to hold back a sob. Everything was still in place.

__

____

__

Climbing out of bed and you carefully peeled yourself out of your sweat-drenched clothes. Bits and pieces of the dream tried to wedge itself to the forefront of your mind, but you just couldn’t hold onto them enough to pull all the pieces together. You couldn’t even keep a good focus on what you were doing. Finally, you stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Immediately you were blasted with cold water, enough to bring you back into the world of the living. Yelping, you jumped to set the dial warmer only to see a tall, black shadow dip from around the door.

__

____

__

Screaming, you fall back into the tub, cutting your thigh on the soap holder you had already broken a few weeks prior. Hissing, you grabbed at your bleeding thigh as the shadow drew closer, looming right outside your curtain. You yanked back the barrier, shampoo bottle in hand only to stare at…your bratty cat. He gave a curious meow from the floor as you looked down, panting heavily and face completely drained of color. Your little bratty cat simply stared back, his green eyes judging and oblivious to your internal struggle.

__

____

__

The feline, deeming that you would survive, strutted out of the room with a more demanding meow. You, however, felt your breat become shorter and shorter until your stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch of nausea. You barely caught the toilet before you begun to puke, your sobs low and guttural.

__

__  
***  


__

You called off work that day.

__

The subsequent three weeks following the incident had been the most stressful of your life. You jumped at every shadow or any speck of white and you’d come home to find your things out of order or hastily rearranged as if someone had broken in. Sometimes you’d find a trail of rose petals in your doorway…they were faint at first but now, they were vibrant; a bloody red path you couldn’t get rid of.

__

____

__

The police now staked out your neighborhood because of your fanatic, terrified calls. You were pretty sure they thought you were on drugs.

__

____

__

You were told by many of your _sensitive_ coworkers that you looked like death warmed over more than was necessary to just be a joke. You could swear there was real concern there. But...the very worst part—

__

__—were the dreams._ _

__

Every night without fail they’d happen, all terrifying and progressively getting worse. They were both vague and vivid, leaving you unable to remember much from them. You could only recall flashes; blood and ecstasy, thrusting and tearing and so much _chewing_. Even when you were awake, the sound of jaws moving paralyzed you with terror. 

__

____

__

The aftermath of the dreams were just as worse. Your sheets were always bloody from nosebleeds and the migraines were unbearable. You sought urgent care at least four or five times in the three weeks but it was money down the tubes. The doctors couldn’t find anything wrong.

__

____

__

One day, you just broke. A work friend of yours, Carlotta, had noticed your twitchy and volatile state and pulled you away for an early lunch before you could really snap. Just looking up at her, your eyes most likely bloodshot and your nose running with snot, was enough to calm you. 

__

She led you both to one of the quiet rooms so you could tell her what happened. You suffered through the story like a trooper and she became more and more upset the more she listened. There were times when a glint of disbelief in sparkled in her eyes, but she humored you and that was really all you asked for. Once it was clear that you couldn’t go on, she hugged you to her peasantry body, her grip tight. The dam that was your self control broke and you started to bawl into her shoulder, hugging her back weakly as she shushed you.

__

____

__

Once you calmed down a bit, she gave you a smile and explained that you were probably just traumatized because the guy was still out there. You tried to argue, but she shushed you with a comforting whisper. She suggested that you stay at her place for a few days as she rocked you slowly.

__

____

__

“It would give you some peace of mind,” she explained, and her logic was sound.

__

You really didn’t want to deal with this alone anymore and if you had to have chosen anyone to help you, it was Carlotta. She may have looked innocent, but it took hell of a lot to phase her. Not only that, she had an amazing security system. After weighing your options you nodded jerkily and she gave you a comforting smile.

__

____

__

You pushed yourself through the rest of the workday, feeling much better after talking to Carlotta but battling the fatigue of countless sleepless nights. As soon as you clocked out, you practically ran to the lobby below where Carlotta waited. She chattered away about this and that as she drove you back to her house and set you up in her guest room. She then pulled out her famed documentary collection and made herself comfortable next to you. 

__

____

__

You couldn't pinpoint the exact moment you dozed off but one minute you were laughing as your geeky friend made corny bug jokes and the next, you were waking up from the most restful sleep you’d gotten in weeks. It was mercifully void of--anything and when you woke, your head pounded because you needed more rest.

__

____

__

You slowly hefted your body to the side of the bed, desperately needing water for your dry throat. It was still dark outside, but you knew Carlotta’s house well enough to at least make it to the kitchen. Stumbling in the general direction, a soft, rhythmic thumping caught your attention. You stiffened, stopping your trek to the kitchen in a cold sweat.

__

The fear was irrational, you told yourself. Carlotta did have a dog. Maybe the pup was just bugging her to play? Chalking your jumpiness up to being so tired, you go about getting your water and make your way back to the bedroom. As you shuffled back down the hall, you hear another sound that gave you a more fearful pause.

__

___Chewing._ _ _

__

It was the sound of something chewing and bones snapping on top of that. It...it had to be Carlotta’s dog…dogs ate really loudly...and sloppily...right? Anxiety made your heart stop for a moment then race like mad. No dog ate that loudly…

__

____

__

You followed the sound to the living room, quietly tiptoeing up to the large doors. Carlotta’s living room was the type that had big double doors which could be closed off so the occupants could have some privacy if need be. Well tonight, one of the doors lay wide open and yellowish light poured from the crack it created. The light cast an amalgamation of erratically moving shapes on the opposite wall. You inched closer and a high-pitched but gargled scream rented the air.

__

____

__

Steeling your nerves, you peeked in keeping your movements slow just in case. What you see made you drop the glass of water.

__

____

__

Perched on Carlotta’s pure white couch was a freakishly tall, humanoid thing. Its skin blended into the couch so perfectly that it tricked your eyes at times until it moved, and the outline of its nude form moved with it. Its face was like white gimp mask, a stretching of leathery skin stretched taut over his eyes and nose…only revealing its mouth. A mouth full of sharp…bloody teeth…like a _shark._ That mouth was clamped on Carlotta’s right arm which had been eaten down to the bone on one side. 

__

____

__

It…no...he had something wriggling from behind him, casting the strange shadows you saw coming in. Long, thick appendages squirmed around the back of the couch, coiling around the creature holding your friend like some kind of twitched cape. Some of them were coated with a flaky, white substance while some of the others were drenched in blood, as if they were spawned from a wound. It was disturbing to look at...

__

____

__

Carlotta was sat right in the middle of it all, her hips flush against a powerful set of thighs as she stared off into nothing. Her face was slack jawed, head lolled back against the thing’s shoulder...she looked almost drugged. Her old-fashioned, pink, lace nightgown had been torn open and a pair of muscled arms braced her against the hulking form behind her to keep her from falling.

__

____

__

Around her neck was one of the long, meaty appendages covered with barely visible veins, tighing to choke her the moment she drew breath to scream again. Her body jerked and writhed through the brace of the creature’s arms, bare breasts flopping erratically at the deep, quick pace. Her pale skin was crimson with pleasure and fresh splatters of her own blood.

__

____

__

Slipping on the water that fell out of the glass, you fell to the ground with a terrified cry. The muscle and sinew from forearm down on her right hand were clearly visible, torn away in large chunks. Her left arm was already in a pool of blood that lay on the beige carpet, eaten to the bone save for her thin fingers which were already blue with death. The stump of her left arm flailed weakly as he manipulated her, blood still weakly spraying on her couch and skin.

__

__em > _ _

____

The veil of shock introduced something even more terrifying to your senses. _The smell._ Choking, you gave another heave as the sharp tang of blood, musky sex and death filled your nose. A pair of eye-sockets that were just skin stretched over two hollowed pits zeroed in on you, his teeth sinking deeper into Carlotta’s skin. Carlotta let out another scream that was swiftly cut off as she was choked again.

____

____

____

One of his arms moved from the brace at Carlotta’s waist to dig all five of his bony fingers into her hip to keep her still as slowly he pulled out of her. You didn’t want to look…but your eyes were routed to the motion as if by instinct.

____

____

____

Carlotta’s lower lips were clean shaven, flushed red and puffy. Her precum clung stubbornly to the creature’s thick cock…easily bigger than you’ve seen on most men...in pinkish ribbons. That creature's cock, throbbing madly to be plunged back inside Carlotta's waiting sex, was tapered into a human-like shape, glistening all the way down to a pair of swollen balls. It was the most grotesque thing you had borne witness to. As thick as a forearm, riddled with veins like a muscle but these veins were the only ones that were a different color. These were clearly blackened, almost branded into the skin. It was akin to the many thick appendages that were growing out of his back…slithering straight toward you!

____

____

____

Screaming in pure horror, you scrambled to scoot away, almost openly crying until Carlotta weakly squirmed and let out a needy whine. You...you couldn't just...leave her and save yourself. Your brain flew into a flurry of activity, helplessly overriding self-preservation to save your poor friend but...but...how? As your attention was caught again on your suffering friend, the monster holding her dug its fingers dug into her pudgy waist. His sharp nails drew tiny beads of blood as he slammed her back down.

____

Her green eyes filled with life to let out a strangled scream as she thrashed her head, trying something-- anything...to what…be free? To get away? Right…he was killing her…he was killing— her scream drew made you jerk your head away with a helpless sob as his punishing pace started once more.

____

____

____

You continued to scoot away, avoiding those appendages that were lazily slinking toward you; not thinking to get to your feet, not thinking to shut your eyes. No. Your mind was completely blank from sheer terror. The sight kept drawing you in with a sort of sick fascination as your work friend convulsed like she'd been branded with a cattle rod. It sickened you each time your tried to get your bearings only to cling to the thought to save yourself.

____

____

____

The force of his thrusts now made Carlotta choke in earnest, her green eyes bulging as her struggles became desperate. The look in her eyes shook any bravado you could have mustered as her eyes rolled completely back, tears mixing with the splattering of blood streaming down her pale cheeks.

____

____

____

The…thing let out a huff of a chuckle before the appendage around her neck finally fell away. There was more skin missing here but no blood…just pulsing muscle and sharp bone. _How was she even alive?_ Gasping, Carlotta continued to convulse and thrash in his grip until, with a scream more animal than human, she was cumming. It was like watching the start of a possession. More of the creature appendages surged back, ignoring you for now to keep the writhing girl still as she nearly jerked out of his grasp. Under her depraved screaming, you dimly heard the creature groan softly.

____

____

____

After an antagonizing number of seconds of screaming and thrashing, she gave a bodily shiver then went completely limp in his grasp. It was only at that time that the creature behind her pulled more of her flesh in to eat, chomping through the bone with relative ease. The last sight you saw before getting up to bolt out of the room was her right arm falling to the floor in a pool of blood. On the floor next to Carlotta’s now severed right arm…was a perfect, red rose.

____

____

____

You clambered to your feet, mind made up to save yourself as another terrified scream ripped from your throat. You smacked into the doorframe in your rush to dart down the hallway. The front door was almost under your fingertips before… _Crack_ …the wind was knocked out of your body. A force like a tackle sprawled you out but you never fell to the floor…you were caught. Coughing, something powerful and limber tightened around your waist, another starting to wrap around your neck to pull you back into the carnage, back to that fucking monster.

____

____

____

“You know…I’m actually happy you got away,” he panted as you drew closer, still seated and holding Carlotta’s hips down and steady as his thrusts picked up. Carlotta’s body weakly shuddered, her cries of pleasure had dissolved to suffering, barely-there huffs as he worked himself to a quick finish.

____

____

____

You tried to close your eyes as the smell assaulted you again, holding back a sob of your own as you fought and yanked at the appendages that held you.

____

____

____

_Nonononononono!_

____

____

____

Your eyes flickered down just in time to see Carlotta tremble for a final time. Her eyes rolled back and half closed as the creature exhaled a lengthy, sultry moan of completion.

____

____

____

Standing up, he allowed Carlotta to drop without a care, her limp, nerveless body falling to the floor in a messy heap. 

____

“I get to have you...” he stroked your face with a bloody, cold hand. 

____

“…and her…” unbidden your terrified gaze shuttered to focus on Carlotta’s broken body, barely gasping for breath and covered blood and cum.

____

A grin was spread inhumanly across his face, bone-white teeth dyed hues of crimson. Bits of skin and tissue stubbornly clung in-between each tooth. His colorless lips almost look smeared with a woman’s lipstick.

____

____

____

Your hands were free, so you tried to scratch at him, but instead felt something warm and wet. His tongue had darted out to lap at your fingers, eyeless holes staring right at you as he seemed to savor each digit. You were about as threatening as a baby kitten.

____

____

____

“…. eet…ee…ooh…oo…” you rasped out, your eyes stinging with fresh tears as he continued to sample your entire hand as if it was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

____

____

____

“Let you go? But you’re mine now~” he cooed, pulling you in closer. The appendage against your neck tightened and one of your hands immediately lifted to claw at it. Your legs kicked pathetically in the air, thrashing as bit by bit you felt your consciousness fading. His tongue flickered out and across your quivering lips, the scent of blood and death hitting you stronger than ever before. Just before your vision went dark, he gave a mocking click of his tongue, kissing away some of your tears like a lover would.

____

____

____

_Someone..._

____

__He continued to smile, watching the light fade from your eyes._ _

____

__“…All mine...”_ _

____


End file.
